plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
E.M.Peach
For the upcoming Garden Warfare 2 ability, see EMPeach. E.M.Peach is the fourth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It disables all mechanical enemies within a 5x5 area around it for 10 seconds. The stun duration will be doubled if the target is under slowing effect, and will not reset if E.M.Peach is used on an already stunned enemy. Origins E.M.Peach is based on the plant ''Prunus persica'', known as the peach in English. Its name is, as such, a portmanteau of "peach" and "electromagnetic pulse" or "EMP" as it is commonly shortened to, a burst of electromagnetic energy that is often disruptive or damaging to electronic equipment. Almanac entry Sun cost: 25 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish E.M.Peaches explode and disable all machines in an area. Usage: single use, instant Special: disables machines E.M.Peach has grown tired of people lazily calling him E.M.Pea. "There's a C and H there for a reason people! And I've got the stone to prove it!" Chinese version 如果你要去和脉冲黄桃一起吃饭聚会 , 给你个小提示 , 吃饭的时候别埋头玩手机 。 In English: If you're going to have dinner with E.M.Peach, give him a little tip, do not eat while playing on phone. Overview The zombies E.M.Peach can disable are: *Zombie Bull *Treasure Yeti *Shield Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Bug Bot Imp *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie *Hound Bot Zombie *Harvester Zombie Strategies As the game suggests, E.M.Peach will find most of its utility in the Far Future, where most of the threats encountered are mechanical in nature. Compared to other disabling plants, E.M.Peach is unique in that it can temporarily disable Shield Zombie's force field, as well as force Gargantuar Prime out of its laser attack, whether Gargantuar Prime is charging or firing the laser beam. These factors, combined with E.M.Peach's large area of effect and short recharge time makes this plant a powerful support weapon, particularly in Terror from Tomorrow, as it can stun almost every zombie on the field and save the player from potentially devastating attacks. On the other hand, E.M.Peach does not have much use in other worlds. In Wild West, it can be used to temporarily disable Zombie Bull, and it can also be used to prevent Treasure Yeti from escaping. Regardless, the player is strongly advised not to carry E.M.Peach outside Far Future, due to the lack of mechanical threats appearing in these worlds. E.M.Peach can be used in tandem with Imitater to near-permanently stunlock mechanical enemies. The player should keep in mind however, that the stun duration will not be reset if E.M.Peach is used on an already stunned enemy. Gargantuar Primes will also immediately fire their laser eyes after recovering, so they should be eliminated as quickly as possible, or stunned right after the stunning effect has worn off. Slowing plants such as Snow Pea, Stallia and Sap-fling can also help E.M.Peach, as the stun duration will be doubled if the victim is also affected by slowing effect. Gallery Trivia *E.M.Peach was first seen in a screenshot released by Electronic Arts; however, it was not shown in battle. *E.M.Peach's antenna on its seed packet appears different than its actual antenna. On the seed packet, it appears silver with two rings, but the actual antenna is blue and has one ring. *E.M.Peach's costume resembles Mega Man from the Mega Man series. *E.M.Peach's HD photo released by Electronic Arts shows its eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. *Before the 2.4.1 update, E.M.Peach could be used as an instant kill against Disco Jetpack Zombie if used while the Disco-tron 3000 was summoning them. *Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti do not have a special animation when disabled by E.M.Peach, unlike Far Future zombies. Instead, they just freeze in place. *In the 3.7 update, E.M.Peach could be obtained in Temple of Bloom despite a lack of machines. *In the Chinese version, E.M.Peach cannot be selected in Castle in the Sky levels. The same applies to Blover, Bamboo Shoot, Freeze Mushroom, and Sap-fling. *E.M.Peach's almanac entry says people called him "E.M.Pea", possibly misinterpreted by him, because the "people" probably called him E.M.P, because it stands for "electromagnetic pulse". Pea and P sound similar. **It may also reference E.M.Peach's internal name, empea. es:P.E.Melocotonetico ru:Э.М. Персик Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Tier 2 plants